harrypotterfandomcom-20200223-history
Marjorie Dursley
Marjorie "Marge" Dursley was Vernon Dursley's sister, and sister-in-law to Harry Potter's maternal aunt Petunia Dursley. She had a career in breeding bulldogs. Ripper, a particularly ferocious bulldog, was her favourite. She was an unpleasant and arrogant woman, whose wealth appeared to be substantial, as she gave her nephew Dudley expensive gifts. In 1993, she visited her brother Vernon for a week. She enraged Harry Potter when she spoke ill of his parents, causing his magical abilities to unintentionally erupt, resulting in the inflation of her body. Her memory of this incident was later purged by the Ministry of Magic. Biography Early life Marjorie Dursley was born somewhere in Great Britain to the Muggle Dursley family, sister to Vernon.Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban - Chapter 2 (Aunt Marge's Big Mistake) Adult life Marjorie went on to live in the country, in a house with a large garden where she bred bulldogs. She seems to have some money, because she frequently bought her nephew, Dudley Dursley, expensive presents and was noted to be holidaying some times.Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone - Chapter 3 (The Letters from No One) She usually doesn't have much time to cook, living with twelve bulldogs. When she goes away, she allows her neighbour, Colonel Fubster, a retired military officer, to take care of her dogs, sans Ripper who always pines when she's away. Dudley's fifth birthday party In June 1985, Marge was at Privet Drive to attend her nephew's (Dudley) fifth birthday party. She whacked Harry Potter, a then-four year old, around the shins with her walking stick to stop him from beating Dudley at musical statues. Christmas at Privet Drive Between 1985 and 1990, Marge spent Christmas at Privet Drive. She brought a computerised robot for Dudley and a box of dog biscuits for Harry. Dudley's tenth birthday party Marge was present again at Dudley's tenth birthday party, when Harry was nine. Harry accidentally stepped on Ripper's paw, causing the dog to chase Harry out into the garden and up a tree. Marge refused to call the dog off until past midnight, to the Dursleys' delight. Holidaying at the Isle of Wight In June 1991, Marjorie travelled to the Isle of Wight. Unable to attend Dudley's birthday, she sent him a present.Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone - Chapter 2 (The Vanishing Glass) It was also at the Isle of Wight that she fell ill after eating a "funny whelk", writing to the Dursleys to tell them about it. Week at Privet Drive During the summer of 1993, she stayed at the Dursleys' house for a week. Knowing nothing about Harry's "abnormality," Marge was told that Harry attended St. Brutus' Secure Centre for Incurably Criminal Boys. She belittled Harry the entire week she was there. When she asked if the cane was used at St. Brutus', she commented that she didn't believe in not hitting people who deserved it. When she asked how often Harry was beaten, and he casually replied "all the time", she insisted that the school was clearly not hitting him hard enough. She also delighted in comparing Harry to Dudley, and remarking about what made Harry such an unsatisfactory person. When Marge insulted his mother and father, Harry accidentally lost control of his magic and blew her up like a balloon. A few hours later, she was found floating near a chimney in Sheffield.Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban (film) She was successfully punctured, and had her memory modified by the Accidental Magic Reversal Squad of the Ministry of Magic. Physical appearance house]] Marge is described as resembling her brother: large, beefy, purple-faced, and even having a moustache, though not as bushy as his. She has shoulder length blonde hair sort of like her brother's. Personality and traits Marge eats and drinks excessively. She is, overall, a powerfully dominant woman who even makes Vernon look weak and powerless. Marge does not like Harry, and the feeling is quite mutual. When she visits, she always brings expensive gifts for Dudley (who only puts up with her because he is well-paid for it), such as a computerised robot, and less satisfactory "gifts" for Harry such as a box of dog biscuits. It is unknown if Marge knew Harry's parents, but she was constantly calling them names and implying their uselessness to society (although, technically, James Potter was unemployed, but only because he was rich enough to not have to work). Marge also has no knowledge of Harry's magical heritage, of which the rest of the Dursleys intend to keep it so. While she is not a blood relative of Harry's, he is forced to call her "Aunt" Marge. She constantly insults his parents, allows Ripper to chase Harry up a tree, and is generally very cruel to him. She heavily favours her nephew Dudley; she even went as far as whacking a young Harry in the shins to stop him from beating Dudley at musical statues. While the Dursleys frequently ask Harry to stay out of their way, which he is only too glad to do, Marge strives for the opposite. She wants him under her watch all the time so she can spew out suggestions about how he can improve himself. She also suggested that Harry to be put into an orphanage instead of "being a burden" on the Dursleys. Behind the scenes minifigure.]] *Aunt Marge is played by Pam Ferris in the film adaptation of Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban. *In the film adaption of Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban, Harry causes Marge to float outside along Privet Drive while in the novel she floats to the ceiling inside the house. *Marge's personality was based on J. K. Rowling's grandmother, Frieda Volant.[http://www.accio-quote.org/articles/2000/0700-dailytelegraph-demetriou.htm 2000 article in The Daily Telegraph] *In Lego Harry Potter: Years 1-4, Marge begins to talk about Harry's parents when she finds a picture of them. *In the film, Petunia is seen slowly waving goodbye to Marge as she floats away. *In the book, Aunt Marge`s tyranny to Harry lasts all week. In the film, all the incidents happen the same day. Etymology Marjorie is a variant of Margaret. Derived from Latin Margarita, which was from Greek μαργαριτης (margarites) meaning "pearl", probably a borrowing from Sanskrit. Saint Margaret, the patron of expectant mothers, was martyred at Antioch in the 4th century. Later legends told of her escape from a dragon, with which she was often depicted in medieval art. The saint was popular during the Middle Ages, and her name has been widely used in the Christian world. Margaret at Behind the Name The name "Dursley" comes from a town in Gloucestershire, England. Rowling chose the name because it sounded "dull and forbidding." Appearances *''Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone (mentioned only)'' *''Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban'' *''Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix'' *''Lego Harry Potter: Years 1-4'' Notes and references de:Magdalene Dursley fr:Marjorie Dursley ru:Марджори Дурсль ja:マージョリー・ダーズリー nl:Margot Duffeling pl:Marjorie Dursley Dursley, Marjorie Dursley, Marjorie Marjorie Dursley, Marjorie Dursley, Marjorie Category:Bullies